I Just Don't Know Anymore
by InkHandzzz
Summary: Ally is living in a sea of confusion. She's being bullied by a girl, but is close friends with her boyfriend. Her mother loves her, or is she pretending? And her father? Don't get her started. He's gone. But what if he came back? What if he told her that everything was okay, and all that she needs to do is wake up from her terrible nightmare?
1. Welcome to Hell

I should have known that this would have been a mistake. Now I'm here. Sitting in detention, because I had finally had it and just let it all out.

All the anger that was boiling inside of me for eleven years.

Eleven years ago, my dad left us and my mom blamed it on me. She went and got herself a new husband, and I began to feel left out. She cared for him, and him only. They would go to clubs at midnight and I'd be sitting there, waiting for her to come back, but not with that ass, with my real father. You know, the one who gave birth to me and all of that? But she never did. So I lost my trust in her. Every. Single. Day. It became worse, and worse, and worse.

Until I couldn't take it anymore.

See, I'm not the most 'favorited' person in my school. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the most hated one. All those girls, fake, thinking that they'll be Covergirl one day, and all those guys, who think they'll join the NFL team. They all think that they're better than me, and they treat me like I'm a worthless piece of trash. So when girls like Cassidy and Brooke and guys like Dallas and Austin get in my way, I fight. And I mean fight.

I was sitting down in the cafeteria, eating my lunch, when all of a sudden 'they' came up to me. Cassidy snorted.

"Hey Miss Piggy, this is our table. Get up, now." I rolled my eyes and put everything back in my back, moving away from her. I swallowed my food and spoke up.

"I don't see a label here. Its just a regular old crappy seat." Cassidy looked at me.

"Huh, really? No shit Sherlock!" I rolled my eyes again and started to walk away when she tripped me and I almost banged my head on the table. "Ha, you're so clumsy." I stood up.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't be if you don't feel the need to go stick out your foot to show all the guys your wonderful legs."

At this, some of the people watching snickered and tried to stifle a laugh. Cassidy's face turned red.

"You think you're a smart one huh Dawson? I'll have you know that unlike you, I have a life to attend to rather than talking to a nobody like you." I smirked.

"Then go do it. I never said 'YO BLONDIE, I WANNA PICK A FIGHT WITH YOU!'" I finished my sentence and started to walk away, when a strong arm pulled me back. I crashed into their chest and I looked up.

"Hey, don't talk to my girlfriend that way." a voice said. It was Austin.

I snorted. "Someone needs to, even if it is a nobody."

Then Cassidy lunged towards me, and I took a giant step back, causing her to fall to the floor. "I CAN SEE WHY YOUR FATHER LEFT YOU! ITS BECAUSE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER ARE WORTHLESS PIECES O-" I cut her off by placing a hand on her mouth.

"Don't you dare speak about my father again." I said. The grip on her mouth got tighter, and I started to feel a memory coming on.

-Flashback-

My mom was sitting with me on a chair near the pool. She was braiding my hair when all of a sudden, my stepfather came and decided it was time to go. My mom stood up, but I didn't want to go. I forgot where I put one of my favorite stuffed animals, and I looked around.

"Come on Ally. We've gotta go." Tomas, my stepfather spoke. I started crying.

"I lost Milo." I started looking around. Tomas started getting impatient, and he was looking around too. I finally found it, but I couldn't find her bow.

"What now Ally?" Tomas asked, clearly impatient.

"I cant find her bow!" I screamed. Tomas just picked me up and brought me into the car. I started crying really loudly and Tomas had had it.

"ENOUGH!" he said. He yanked Milo out of my hands and threw him onto the highway, and that was it. I was so upset and angry. My father had gave it to me, and Tomas just threw it out like it didn't mean anything! I went looking for her one day, but she was gone. Forever.

-Reality-

I suddenly realized that my grip was too tight and I let go. Cassidy fell backwards and fell into Austin's arms. I rolled my eyes. She should've fell instead.  
But before I knew it, i was sitting here, Tomas sitting right next to me.

"She'll never do it again. As long as I'm around." he said. He looked at me with a glare.


	2. Befriending the Gatekeeper

As I headed to school the next day, I bumped into Austin."Watch it." I said. He laughed.

"I wasn't the one who bumped into you." I rolled my eyes. I started walking away when he grabbed my arm.

"What?!" I asked. I was still in pain from last night. Long story short, tomas was being a jerk to me and now I have ten more belt marks on each of my shoulders.

"Why are you always so tense?" Austin asked, cautiously. Wow. He really didn't know?

"Hmm... I dont know, how about that I'm ignored, being bullied, a nobody, my stepfather abuses me, my-" Austin cut me off.

"Wait? Your stepfather abuses you?" I froze.

"Um.. N-no." I said... Maybe a little to quickly.

"Does he?" Austin asked again. I shook my head again.

"I know you're lying." he said. He looked me in the eye. "Does he?" I slowly nodded.

"With a belt." I added. Austin's face softened.

"Let me see." I backed away.

"Um, I'd rather not." I said.

"I'm not going to hit you Ally, I won't. Trust me." I backed away more.

"Why should I trust you? You've always been a threat to me!" I said, my voice getting a little louder with every word until I was practically yelling at him.

"I-I'm sorry Ally. It's just that..." his voice trailed off. I scoffed

"I knew it. You're not sorry." I turned around but then he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, causing me to hit his chest again. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm giving you a hug." he said. "Haven't you ever had one?" I thought for a moment.

"Not after my dad left me." I said.

"Well then you definitely needed one right now." he said. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. Slowly, I felt my arms snake around his neck. It didn't feel odd, not at all. In fact, it felt... Nice. He pulled away from the hug and smiled. "Better?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Ally..." he said looking into my eyes.

"What?" I said.

"I'm sorry I've always been a jerk to you. I didn't know that you had... Other problems." I nodded my head in to show him I understood.

"You know Austin, you can't make everything better. You can't make my father come back or my mother not blame me for his departure." I spoke. Austin looked at me.

"I know. But I can always try." he smiled at me and I finally caved in and smiled back at him.

"See! Theres the smile I was looking for!" Austin spoke up. I smiled even wider.

"Hey, can we just like start over and be friends?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled widely. He then pulled me into another hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds and I started feeling warm. After we let go, he looked me directly in the eyes. Like he was staring into my soul.

"You're-" but before he could finish his sentence Cassidy stormed up to him, pushed me out of his way, and kissed him. I pretended to gag, my bad mood coming back.

"Get a room." I said. She glared at me after pulling away.

"What did you say?" she asked, venom in her voice. I held up my hands in defense.

"Nothing." I walked away from them and off to my next class, which was Music. I smiled to myself. I loved music, it was the only thing that made me happy besides the thought of my dad coming back to us. Just the thought of music would bring me back such wonderful memories. I remember the songs that we used to play, how he would lift me off my seat and make me dance with him when my favorite song came on... I wish he'd come back already. But he won't. My mother said so. She said it was because of me that he left, and because of me that he won't be coming back.


	3. Ruling the World

I walked into the room and saw that nobody was in here yet. I sat down on the piano bench and I began to play a melody I had stuck in my head for the last few days. I began to sing along.

"I used to rule the world,  
Seas would rise when I have the word.  
Now in the morning I sleep alone  
Sweep the streets that I used to own."

I stopped playing. I thought I heard somebody come in. But I just thought I was hallucinating. I started playing again.

"I used to roll the dice,  
Feel the fear in the enemy's eyes  
Listen as the crowd would sing,  
'now the old king is dead  
Long live the king'

One minute I held the key,  
Next the walls were closed on me  
And I discovered my castle stands  
Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand

I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs a singing  
Be my mirror, my sword, my shield,  
My missionaries in a foreign field

For some reason I can't explain, I know Saint Peter won't call my name,  
Once you go there was never,  
Never an honest word,  
And that was when I ruled the world..."

I heard someone clapping behind me and I froze. I turned around and was relieved that it wasn't Cassidy but also disappointed it wasn't Austin. It was Trish. She was a good friend of mine, we knew each other since we were little kids. Our dads were best friends, but once my dad left us, my mom wanted nothing to do with him anymore and she wouldn't let us see each other anymore. We used to hang out a lot during track practice, but after Tomas came, I was a totally different person. We stopped talking to each other and pretty soon we wanted nothing to do with each other. Just like how my mom did with my dad.

Now don't blame me for bringing him up every time. I just miss him so much and I want him to come back. He always told me that if I ever needed him, I would just whistle and he'd be there. Now no matter how hard I whistle, he never comes.

I started to feel tears coming. I wanted Tomas to leave so bad, I wanted Cassidy to stop being mean to me, I wanted everything to end. I wanted to go. I wanted to leave this all. I wanted to go find my dad, wherever he was.

Trish noticed my sudden mood change. She spoke up.

"Hey Ally, don't be upset, remember when I was upset because that jerk Jimmy put glue in my hair?" I nodded and started to chuckle.

"Remember that I was so upset I wanted to go and shave his hair off?" I nodded once again.

"Remember what you said to me?" I nodded.

"I said to never be upset because it will all get better." Trish smiled.

"Thatta girl." she gave me a hug.

* * *

**Song used-**

**Viva La Vida by Coldplay.**

**Please PM me if you need any explaining for any of the chapters**


	4. Crushing on Austin? NO!

During lunch, Trish invited me to go and sit with her and her boyfriend Dez at their table. I accepted the offer, since I usually sat alone. Dez was pretty weird, but he was such a sweetheart too. I saw the way they looked at each other. You could see how much they loved each other. I then looked away and peeked at Austin and Cassidy. I noticed the way they looked at each other too. But it was different. It just looked like they were having a staring contest. Neither of them looked in love. Then I looked over to Brooke and Dallas. They weren't together, but when they looked at each other, you could tell how much they loved each other too. Then they would look away and blush. I smiled as I watched a couple more couples. I did occasionally glance back to Austin and Cassidy, but then I'd quickly look away.

What I didn't realize was that I was still staring at them. Cassidy wasn't looking at me but Austin was. He smirked and waved lightly. I looked away and felt my cheeks burning. I looked up from my lap and saw Dez and Trish laughing at me!

"What?" I asked, quite harshly might I add.

"You don't know anything do you" Dez asked laughing. Trish hit him in the stomach. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Dez laughed more.

"You were totally checking him out!" my mouth dropped open.

"EW! no! He has a girlfriend FYI!" Dez looked over and scrunched his face in disgust.

"Cassidy? Looks like she's just using him to get her ex back." he pointed over to another one of those football players. It was Chris Lockhart. He was pretty handsome if you ask me, but he was also full of himself. Perfect for Cassidy.

"So, if Cassidy is using Austin to get Chris, and let's just say it works, she'll just dump Austin like that?" I asked. Dez nodded.

"But its not like you care for him anyway." I nodded my head slowly. But I really did care for him. A broken heart is terrible. I've gotten one myself.

When I was like 13 my crush Elliot asked me out. I was so happy, but I didn't know he was cheating on me with this other girl named Kira. It broke my heart once I found out. Worst thing was, nobody was there to help me cope.

One thing I knew for sure. Austin was a good kid, he was my... Friend. I had to be there for him. I needed to.


	5. Football

I always hated PE. Not because I wasn't the most active person, but because it was with the crew. I guess I should kind of hate it less, because Trish, Austin, and Dez are in my class, but it only made what happened today much worse.

We were playing football, and the coach divided us into teams. Trish, Brooke, Dallas, Noah, Kate, and Daniel were on my team and Cassidy, Austin, Trent, Kylie, Dex, and Dez were on the team we were versing. The gym teachers told us to bring a helmet for safety because they didn't have any, but I forgot and they made me play anyway. You know, because they hate me, after an 'incident' in the locker rooms. Let's just say that some girls got mad at each other and one of them shoved the other in a locker. I was trying to help her out but a gym teacher came in and accused me of shoving her in there.

Anyway, I wasn't actually going to play, but then the ball came flying towards me and hit me in the head, and I fell backwards. I landed on the ground and I felt the back of my head. It was wet. I started to feel dizzy. Austin, Dez, Dex, Trish, Noah, and Kylie came running towards me.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked. I nodded my head sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm bleeding and I might have a concussion. I'm perfectly fine." Austin shook his head.

"We'll go get the nurse." Kylie said, grabbing Noah and Dex's arm. Austin helped me up. He traced his hand lightly around my arm.

"I should have brought a helmet." I muttered. Austin chuckled.


	6. Sleepover

The nurse told me I should go home and rest, but I didn't want to go back to the hellhole I lived in. Austin looked over to me.

"Are you okay Ally?" I shook my head, pain surging in my head.

"I don't want to go home." I sounded like a little kid.

"Why don't I take you somewhere else then?" he asked.

"But it's still school time." I said.

"I don't care. I have chorus and a free period next." he said.

"Okay... But where will we go?" I asked.

He smirked."You'll see."

"Why here?" I said. It was a demented little treehouse that looked like it will fall apart any second. Austin looked at it.

"It's where I grew up." We climbed into the treehouse and I sat on the floor. I looked around. It was falling apart. I knew for sure.

"You grew up in a treehouse?" I asked. He nodded, sadly.

"My mom and dad both died in a car crash. They took away our house, so I found this. Then later on, I moved in with my uncle and his daughter." he said.

"Oh..." he nodded. "I didn't know you had it worse than me, I always thought you were a conceited rich snob." I admitted. He laughed.

"Yeah well I'm not. But keep it a secret. I never told anyone." I looked at his eyes. They were shining with tears. I sighed quietly and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay Austin. I'm here for you." I felt him smile in my hair.

"I know." We stayed like that for a long time. After we pulled away I looked him in the eyes. It reminded me of the other day when he was about to tell me something but Cassidy came and interrupted us.

"Hey, do you remember what you were going to tell me before Cassidy came?" I asked. Austin nodded.

"I was going to tell you that you're beautiful." he smiled and a blush crept up my face.

"Oh. Um thanks." This just made it awkward for me. I looked around the room for a while, avoiding Austin's face. When I finally looked back at him, he was asleep. I looked at his face for a second and started tracing my finger in circles on his cheek. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand. I tried not to panic, or scream. If I woke him up he'd bombard me with questions. _What were you doing? What time is it? Do we still have school? Where's Cassidy?_ I tried to pull my hand out of his, but I couldn't. He held on it tightly. I tried tugging it away when he mumbled something.

"Don't go." I sighed and gave up. It started to get darker, and I was afraid Tomas would come looking for me and try to find out where I was. I pulled out my phone. 23 missed messages, all from Mom. Great, she'll kill me when I get home. But what if I don't have to go home? I thought for a moment. I noticed that Austin's grip on my hand was loosened. I slowly slid it out and I started looking in a plastic bag. I found two blankets. I took one and put it around Austin. The other, I took and went all the way to the other side of the treehouse. I lied down on the cold floor, uncomfortable. I put the blanket over me and closed my eyes. I didn't want to go home. I liked it here. I liked being in the treehouse. I liked being away from home. I liked being here... with Austin.


	7. Cheating is for losers

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really love to read them and see what you think! **

* * *

Chapter 7

I guess everything turned out okay in the morning. Well kind of. Austin was confused for a moment about why i was there, but after I finished explaining to him everything what happened - excluding the whole hand part - he seemed to understand. After that, it was time for school. Austin dropped me off at home and I had snuck into my bedroom from the window. I walked into a pigsty. My whole room was turned upside down! Pillows and clothes littered the floor, my photos torn off the wall, and worst of all, my songbook, it was there all right, but it was ruined. The pages were bent and ripped off. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. Tomas was gone for the morning, and my mom was at work. Which meant I was home alone. I picked up a pair of clothes and I ran into my mom's bathroom, since mine was destroyed. After I got ready I left through the front door and locked it. I put the keys in my pocket. They were spare keys, in case I ever needed them.

I started to walk down the street, and I immediately regretted it. Cassidy was there, and so was Oliver. He was the quarterback of the football team. I figured they were just friends, but not until I saw Cassidy lean up to him and give him a kiss. She looked up for a second, and I dashed into the bushes. I didn't want her to see me. I didn't want her to know that I saw her cheating on Austin.

I walked down to my first period class, feeling extremely guilty even though this wasn't even my fault. Austin seemed to be in a happy mood, but then he saw me and he didn't seem so happy.

"Hey Ally. What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed.

"Have you ever wished to never have seen something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Let's just say a good friend of mine did something that I wish I never saw." I said.

"Oh. You should tell her though." Austin said.

"I can't." I said. Austin looked confused, as usual.

"Why?" I sighed and rubbed my elbow.

"I just can't jeopardize her and her boyfriend's relationship." I said. The bell rang. Class had began. I peeked over at Austin a couple of times. He seemed to be still thinking about what I had said. If only I could tell him more than that. If only I could tell him that it was Cassidy. If only I could tell him that I was there for him. If only i could tell him that I loved him... As a brother I meant. Why would I love him? Is it getting hot in here?


	8. My savior

Kill me now.

I just want it to end already. Kill me!

Tomas came to school today. He was looking for me. He knocked on the door of my fourth period class and after a moment, just barged in.

"Ally. We need to talk. Right now." Tomas said. I gulped and cautiously got up. Tomas grabbed my wrist tightly and I hissed. He dragged me outside the class and shut the door.

"What do you think you were doing?! Your mother was worried sick about you!" Tomas practically screamed. I don't know what happened, but I shot back.

"Louder, I don't think Russia heard you." I said. Next thing I knew, my left cheek was throbbing.

"Don't speak to me like that ever again." he said.

"You can't tell me what to do." I said. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"I'm your father. Listen to me and do what I say." he said.

"You're not my father. You will NEVER be my father. You're just a monster." I said. He raised his hand and I prepared myself.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you." I heard someone stay. Part of me was relieved, the other, expecting a new belt mark.

"And who may you be?" Tomas asked.

Austin stepped closer."Austin Moon." Tomas looked at him, then me, then him again.

"Don't think that just because you're her boyfriend you can stick up to her against her father." he said.

"He's not my b-" I said, but I was cut off by Austin.

"I can stick up to an abusing man." he said. Tomas grunted.

"We'll settle this later Ally. As for you, Mr. Moon, be happy you saved your girlfriend for now, because you won't the next time." he pushed past us both.

"Thanks Austin." I whispered.

"No problem." he opened the door for me back into my class. "By the way," he whispered into my ear. "I understand what happened now." I knew what he meant by that immediately.


	9. Appreciation

**Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 9

I don't know how he found out, but the relationship he and Cassidy had, was gone. Just like that. He didn't seem upset or devastated like I thought he'd be if I told him, but instead he seemed relieved. Or maybe that was my hormones talking.

Yeah, I've admitted it by now, I like Austin. I mean like like him. He's all I ever think about during lunch. To think that one minute I hated his guts, the next minute, I love him to pieces.

I promised myself that I'd never fall in love with ANYONE. Not after Elliot. But I guess I'm lying to myself. I can't fool anyone. Dez even knows! And he's the biggest idiot - no offense to Trish - in our school. I sighed, and breathed in. With that breath, anxiety rushed in as well. What if Cassidy knew, and she thought that I wanted to break them up in the first place? Then she and austin will get back together and she'll cheat on him as much as she'd like. And worst of all, me and Austin wouldn't be friends anymore. He'd believe Cassidy.

Don't you just hate it when that happens? I know I do. I let it go, I had more important things to do than think about Austin every second.

Okay maybe not every second, but you know what I mean. I need to focus more on my studies, according to tomas. Unfortunately, that retard doesn't know that I have a perfect GPA, and to top it off, I have time to play piano and help around the house.

People sometimes don't appreciate others as much as they're supposed to.


	10. Change is A Good Thing

After today, everything had changed. It had been a week since austin and Cassidy broke up...

I walked into the choir room and I froze. There was Austin, sitting by the piano, singing a song.

"Do you remember summer '09,  
Wanna go back there every night  
Just can't lie it was the best time of my life.  
Lying on the beach as the sun blew out,  
Playing this guitar by the fire too loud,  
Oh my my they could never shut us down..."

He stopped singing once he saw me. I could tell he was embarrassed, his cheeks were burning red.

"Hey." I spoke.

"Hi..." the silence grew awkward. I decided to speak up.

"You have a really good voice, it's amazing actually." I said. He smirked, still red.

"Thanks Ally." I smiled and was about to the leave the room when he pulled my arm back. It would have been the third time I crashed into his chest. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that my lips were pressed against his.

I couldn't breathe right now. I was so shocked. When we pulled apart, we were both beet red.

"Sorry..." Austin said. I looked up, and then I couldn't help it anymore. I broke out into a huge grin.

"It's okay." I said. Austin smiled too, and he pulled me in for another kiss.

I love change, sometimes its good, sometimes its bad, but everything happens for a reason.


	11. Why?

Kill me now.

I just want it to end already. Kill me!

Tomas came to school today. He was looking for me. He knocked on the door of my fourth period class and after a moment, just barged in.

"Ally. We need to talk. Right now." Tomas said. I gulped and cautiously got up. Tomas grabbed my wrist tightly and I hissed. He dragged me outside the class and shut the door.

"What do you think you were doing?! Your mother was worried sick about you!" Tomas practically screamed. I don't know what happened, but I shot back.

"Louder, I don't think Russia heard you." I said. Next thing I knew, my left cheek was throbbing.

"Don't speak to me like that ever again." he said.

"You can't tell me what to do." I said. I started to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back.

"I'm your father. Listen to me and do what I say." he said.

"You're not my father. You will NEVER be my father. You're just a monster." I said. He raised his hand and I prepared myself.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you." I heard someone stay. Part of me was relieved, the other, expecting a new belt mark.

"And who may you be?" Tomas asked.

Austin stepped closer."Austin Moon." Tomas looked at him, then me, then him again.

"Don't think that just because you're her boyfriend you can stick up to her against her father." he said.

"He's not my b-" I said, but I was cut off by Austin.

"I can stick up to an abusing man." he said. Tomas grunted.

"We'll settle this later Ally. As for you, Mr. Moon, be happy you saved your girlfriend for now, because you won't the next time." he pushed past us both.

"Thanks Austin." I whispered.

"No problem." he opened the door for me back into my class. "By the way," he whispered into my ear. "I understand what happened now." I knew what he meant by that immediately.


	12. He's Back

**Hey guys, sorry a****bout not updating in a while, I was having troubles with my computer.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Even though what I was going to do was going to hurt me, I had to do it. For Austin.

"Hey Ally." Austin greeted me with a smile as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi." I said, quietly. Austin's mood changed. He knew something was up. "Ally are you okay?" Austin asked. I shook my head.

"As much as it kills me to say this... I think that we should... We should break up." I said.

Austin was appalled. "What? Why?" he asked.

"It's for the best Austin." I said. He shook his head.

"Not for me Ally. I love you." he said. "When I told you how I felt, I meant it! I wasn't lying to you Ally!" he said, his tone getting louder and louder.

"Austin..." he cut me off.

"No, Ally listen to me. I never fell in love with someone as quickly as I fell in love with you. Were you just lying to me the whole time? Were you lying about how you felt about me?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't." I said.

"Sure, I bet you were. And I bet you were lying to me this whole time that you loved me!" he said.

"ENOUGH!" I said. Austin became silent. "Austin, I don't want you to be hurt like how I have. I care for you too much to let that happen." I said. I reached up kissed him. "I'm sorry Austin." I said. Before I left I gave him a hug, probably the longest we've ever shared. I looked up at him, and then walked away.

It's for the best Ally, it's for Austin. I tried to convince myself that that was the reason, but I wasn't fooling anyone, not even myself. I just made a huge mistake and I was ready to pay the prices.

The worst part of my life was yet to come, but it came too soon. In science class, we were doing experiments, and I got picked with none other than Austin himself.

"Hi Austin." I spoke. He looked at me and then looked away. We finished the experiment, and while everyone else was still working on it, I decided to build up some conversation between us.

"So... How's life?" I asked. Austin looked at me again.

"Terrible, and you know why." he said. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Austin, I really am." I spoke. He nodded.

"I am too." I cleared my throat.

"So, my mom and Tomas are going away for the weekend, I was planning on inviting you, Trish, and Dez over." I said, a small smile appearing on my face. It would have been the first time in years since I had a friend come over. Austin nodded his head.

"Sounds cool." I smiled bigger. "It will be, no more Tomas!" I said. Austin smiled.

"What time is it?" My smile disappeared.

"Dang, forgot about that." I said. He chuckled.

"You're just too cute." he said. In a friendly way of course. I blushed.

"Thank you, I try my best."

After science class was over, I went downstairs to go to my locker, but Cassidy was waiting for me, along with Kira and Dallas.

"Listen Ally, I don't know what you told Brooke but now she won't talk to me." Cassidy spoke.

"What makes you think that I told her something?" I asked. Cassidy looked at me.

"I'm not stupid Ally, I know you did." she said.

"Whatever." I said. I walked past her to try to get to my locker but Kira and Dallas blocked my way.

"I'm not done with you ally." Cassidy spoke.

"Well I am Cassidy." I said. "I'm done with all of this, I want it to be over." I stated. I started to push past Dallas and Kira, but Dallas stopped me.

"I think there's someone that you might want to see." he said, a slight smirk appearing on his face. Kira whistled and then a figure came out of the shadows, I couldn't see the rest because Dallas and Kira covered my eyes, and then I felt something on my lips. It took me a minute to realize what was happening, but I have to admit I kind of liked it. When it finally let go, Dallas and Kira uncovered my eyes, and the worst day of my life had begun.

"Hey Ally." Elliot spoke before kissing me again.

* * *

**Please excuse me while I go barf. Hahah just kidding, Elliot's pretty cute, but he's not for Ally.**


	13. Complications

Chapter 13

I pulled myself away from Elliot. "No." I said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I have a-" Cassidy cut me off.

"A boyfriend? Need I remind you that you and Austin broke up?" she asked. I glared at Cassidy.

"Forget it." I said. I pushed Elliot away and started walking back to class, but he pulled my arm.

"Ally, I thought you wanted us to be together..." he said. I stopped and turned around and looked Elliot in the eye.

"You broke my heart Elliot. I don't EVER want to see you again." I said. He let go of my grip and I left.

"I'm sorry Ally!" he shouted. I ignored him. I ran to the bathroom and I fell on the floor. I started bawling. Trish came in, and sat down next to me.

"You dodged a bullet Ally." she said. She sat down with me until I felt better. By then class was already over, and next period had begun.

As I headed to my next class, avoiding the hateful stares, I walked in and sat down in my seat. I also happened to be with Austin in this class. I felt terrible after this whole thing had happened, especially since we broke up. I now knew how much our breakup had hurt him, because it's starting to hurt me. I sat down in the seat next to him. He was doodling in his notebook. I felt awkward and guilty enough, so I decided to build a nice conversation between us.

"H-hi Austin." I said. Remind me to mentally slap myself. Really Ally? You're stuttering because you're afraid of talking to Austin? Austin looked over and nodded.

"Hey Ally." he said. I sighed. This was going to take long. So I decided that I needed to step it up more. I needed to talk with him privately, to talk about the whole Elliot incident.

"Austin, can I come over after school today? I want to talk to you." I said.

"Something wrong Ally?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'll get back to you on that later." I said. My glum mood seemed to reflect on him too. He seemed a little down until the end of class. But maybe that's because I was sitting next to him. And I'm his girlfriend... Or was. Stupid relationship drama. I waited and waited until the bell rang, it was last period. When school was finally over I was going to go talk to Austin but was called in by my teacher so i could talk to her about some tutoring thing that Tomas had made me sign up for. When i was finally finished talking to her, (she talks REALLY slow when you want to leave so quickly) i found Austin at his locker with Kira. I hid behind a vending machine to watch their conversation. Austin was getting things out of his locker and Kira was standing behind him, obviously trying to flirt with him. I felt a pang of jealousy. But then I reminded myself that me and Austin broke up. Those words started to haunt me. Kira took a deep breath.

"So Austin..." Kira started, twirling her hair around her fingers. I rolled my eyes. Wow, really Kira? "I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie tonight..." she said. Austin closed his locker.

"I can't, I'm meeting up with Ally after school." he said. That made me feel excited, how he just cancelled like that.

"I thought that you guys broke up?" she said. There was a moment of silence. I felt my breath hitch. What if he was happy we broke up? I know he was devastated, but what if there was a slight chance?

"Yeah, we did, but I didn't want us to." he said. Kira nodded, disappointed.

"Oh, I hear Ally moved on already..." she said. What a lie. More like being forced to kiss a guy who you can't stand anymore.

"She did?" Austin asked, hurt in his voice. Kira nodded.

"Oh well I've got to go soon. Call me sometime." she said. Austin nodded and she left. Once she did he crumpled up her number and threw it on the floor. I was happy when I saw this. He started to leave and I approached him.

"Hey Austin " I said.

"Going on a date?" he asked.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be confused.

"I'm not stupid, I saw you." he said. I face-palmed myself.

"Oh well, worth a shot eh?" I chuckled nervously. We walked towards his tree-house It was quiet, too quiet, and I felt awkward. I would be able to talk to Austin anytime any day about anything or anybody. Why am I so shy all of a sudden around him?

"I'm not going out with anybody Austin." I said. He nodded. It was silent for a while. We finally reached the tree-house "Alone, finally." I said. I climbed up and I sat down on the floor right next to Austin. "Listen, I need to talk to you." I said.

"I figured." he said.

"Umm... Well I was going to my l-locker and I saw Cassidy and Dallas and Kira there... A-and..." I trailed off. Austin looked interested all of a sudden.

"And what?" he asked.

"E-Elliot was with them..." I said. Austin shook his head.

"Listen Ally, I know Elliot hurt you but you've gotta move on." he said. I was hurt.

"Then I guess you don't know that he kissed me." I said. Austin looked at me. There was something in his eyes I've never seen before. It was jealousy.

"Why? Why'd you let him?" he said.

"I didn't! But then he wanted to be a couple..." I said.

"And?"

"I said no." I said. Austin looked confused.

"Why? I thought you 'loved' him." he said.

"I thought so too, but I didn't." I said. I laid my head on his shoulder."I felt like it was the right choice." I said.

"I think it wasn't the smartest idea..." Austin said.

"Why not? I don't like him anymore. I've moved on Austin." I said. "Eat your words." I added. He chuckled.

"Okay Ally, I'm sorry." he said. I closed my eyes and looked outside.

"Besides, I have feelings for someone else now..." I said.

"Oh really? Who're you crushing on now?" he asked. I yawned. "Ablememag Moanghsn." I smiled.

"Not funny Ally." Austin said, but I could tell he was smiling. I didn't fall asleep until five minutes later, and by then Austin had planted a kiss on my cheek and went asleep himself.

* * *

**A little bit of Auslly? Idk you tell me! I'm working on a new story too, it's a work in progress, I'll update a bit of it today!**


	14. Yellow

Chapter 14

I woke up with a smile. It was the best feeling I had since this week began. It was the weekend, finally. No more drama I had to deal with! I stretched my arms and started to get up. But something pulled me back. I felt something wrapped around my waist. I looked over and saw that it was Austin's arms. I tried to escape, but I couldn't. Not that I wanted to anyway... Austin buried his chin into my neck. I couldn't help but let a smile come across my face. I closed my eyes. Today I don't feel like doing anything. Hey, those are some good song lyrics.

Today I don't feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed... I picked up my new songbook, the one I got after the old one was destroyed, and I started writing and adding more lyrics and some notes.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep... Again...

* * *

** -Austin's P.O.V. (Yay!)- **

I opened my eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. I was looking straight at Ally's face. I smiled and reached over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. I closed my eyes as my lips remained on hers. I just wanted this feeling to never end. It's true, she hurt me, but there's no denying that I still love her. I loosened my arms from her waist and I got up. I prepared some waffles and pancakes and set them on the table. I picked up my guitar from the corner and started picking at the chords lightly. I noticed that there was something near Ally's bag, and I walked over and picked it up. It was brown and leathery and said "Ally's Songbook" on it. I opened it up and started to look at the pages. Some of them were diary entries, and they were about Elliot. I also found one about me. I read through it carefully.

"Dear Songbook/Diary,  
Today I did it. I didn't want to, but I had to, even though it ripped my heart into pieces. I broke up with Austin today. I miss him already. He was the missing part of me, I guess he must remain missing. But I know that I will never EVER stop loving him. Ever since I first met him when he was going out with Cassidy I had a crush on him.  
After I was done with class, I headed to my locker and saw Kira, Dallass (haha clever huh?) and Cassidy. We had a somewhat heated argument and it ended with me kissing Elliot. So I pulled away from Elliot and tried to refrain myself from slapping him."

I blinked a couple of times, she felt like that about me? I was so stupid! I only thought about myself but all along she was hurt more than I was. I looked around the rest of the book and came across some song lyrics that I really liked. Underneath it were some notes. I started strumming the guitar and sang the lyrics.

"Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah they were all yellow

I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called-"

"Yellow" I stopped and looked over. Ally was sitting behind me. She was smiling, and then she started singing.

"So then I took my turn  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
You know you know I love you so  
You know I love you so

I swam across  
I jumped across for you  
Oh what a thing to do

Cause you were all yellow  
I drew a line  
I drew a line for you  
Oh what a thing to do  
And it was all yellow

Your skin  
Oh yeah your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
And you know  
For you I'd bleed myself dry  
For you I'd bleed myself dry"

I started to sing along with her.

"It's true  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine for you  
Look how they shine

Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And all the things that you do"

I strummed the rest of the chords and stopped. It was completely silent.

"Ally-" I started, but I was cut off by a kiss.

"I'm sorry Austin." Ally said. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't want us to break up, but I had to." she said. I nodded my head. Now I completely understood. After that was settled, I grinned.

"So does that mean we're a couple again?" I asked. She nodded and I grinned.

"But the only thing is... We need to keep it a secret." Ally said. I nodded.

This secret definitely needed to be kept.

* * *

**finALLY! I've been wanting to do Austin's POV for a long time!**  
**Song used - Yellow by Coldplay **

**I also used some lyrics from The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars.**


	15. Hardships

(Ally's P.O.V.)

Ever since me and Austin started dating, things have gotten harder. I have to refrain myself from letting my jealousy show whenever a girl started flirting with him or tried asking him out. If I do then they'll figure out that we're dating. It's complicated but we always seem to make it work. I guess we're lucky.

I was walking to my locker and I saw Kira there. She was still Austin-crazy. How can she not realize that he's NOT interested in her? I guess she won't take no for an answer. She saw me come and had a smug look on her face.

"Okay Ally, what'd you do to him?" Kira asked.

"Nothing." I said. I pushed her aside to get to my locker.

"Then why won't he go out with me?" Kira asked. I looked at her.

"Maybe he doesn't want to." I said. Kira scoffed.

"Yeah sure, but why wouldn't he?" she asked.

"Not everyone likes you Kira." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Speak for yourself." she said. I closed my locker.

"Kira, Austin's not interested. Go ask anyone and they'd say the same." I said. She glared at me.

"Whatever. I bet you still want him to yourself." I nodded.

"Maybe I do because we were forced to break up in the first place." Kira opened her mouth and then closed it."Good thing you're smart enough to realize this conversation is over." I said. She looked at me with hatred in her eyes, and then she turned around and walked away. Her heels clicked the floor and I waited until I couldn't hear them anymore. I heard someone come behind and give me a kiss on the cheek. "Not here Austin." I whispered.

"I don't care." he whispered back into my ear. I smiled, and closed my eyes. When we finally let go Austin was staring at me.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"You don't know how badly I want to kiss you right now." he said.

I smiled, leaned in, and then whispered "Too bad." He pouted, and I tried not to giggle.

We walked quietly to the cafeteria."So, prom's coming up..." Austin started. I grinned.

"I can't wait." I said.

"I can't either." We were both grinning. But then I frowned.

"But we can't go together..." I said. Austin looked at me and then his smile disappeared too.

"Oh yeah..." he was silent for a minute.

"Maybe... Do you think..." Austin began.

"Think what?" I asked.

"Maybe we could have our own prom?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Yeah sure, I mean we can dance in our PJ's and nobody will know." I said. He laughed. But then I remembered something.

"I can't dance though..." I said. He smiled.

"It's okay I'll show you how." I smiled.

"Thanks Austin." I gave him a long hug.

Well that was a mistake.

"Well, look what we have here." a voice said. We broke apart immediately from our hug and started blushing madly. There she was, angry as ever. Her arms were crossed.

"H-hey Kira..." I said nervously.

"Shut it Dawson." she said.

"What do you want Kira?" he asked. Kira snorted.

"I'm pretty sure you know what I want." she said.

"Kira, I'm not going out with you." Austin said. Kira laughed.

"You don't know what I'm capable of. I can tell everyone that you and Ally are dating. Ally's life would be miserable and there's nothing you can do about it." Kira spoke in a dark tone. I shuddered. The memories started coming back.

"Just do it Austin." I said. Austin looked at me.

"No..." he whispered.

"You have to, if you want me to be happy you've got to." I said. I held his hand.

"Just remember that I'll always love you." I said.

"Ally there's no way we're breaking up AGAIN." Austin spoke. I sighed.

"I just don't know anymore Austin." I said.

"Wait." Austin said. Kira looked up from her phone, completely ignoring this whole scene. "C-could we make a compromise?" Austin asked. Kira thought about it, and made a sly smile.

"Of course. You go to prom with me and I'll keep this whole thing a secret." she said. Austin looked at our interlocked hands.

"So, just prom?" he asked.

"Yup. Better take it or leave it because I'm not making any more offers." she said. Austin looked at me, then finally spoke up.

"I-it's a deal." he said. Kira squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Can't wait." she said. She walked away. Austin closed his eyes and then opened them and looked at me. It was quiet.

"I'm sorry Ally." he said. I smiled crookedly.

"It's okay, we're still together." I said.

"I know, but it's just that... It's just-"

"It's just what Austin?" I asked.

"I wanted to spend the night with you only." he said.

"I'm okay with it Austin." I said. We both knew I was lying. "We'll still have our secret prom." I spoke up. Austin's face lit up.

"Of course. How could I forget?" he said. We looked at each other for a second. Our hands were still interlocked. Austin's gaze drifted down to them. "Did you ever realize how perfectly our hands fit together?" he asked. I noticed they did.

"Wow..." I said. We looked at our hands a while. "Like pieces of a puzzle." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, definitely."

We held our hands together for a long time. Observing every little detail."You know your eyes sparkle all the time?" Austin asked. I blushed.

"Only when I'm around you." I said. He grinned.

"You know Ally..." Austin began. "I still never got my kiss." he said. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Here you go." I whispered, and then put my lips on his. I could feel him smiling against my lips. "You know you have an adorable smile." I spoke into his lips.

"I'm an adorable guy." he said.


	16. Prom ruins everything

Chapter 16

Before we knew it, the day we were both waiting for had came. I went over to Trish's house to help her with her dress. She was so excited.

"And then Dez said we can go to the movies and watch Zaliens 9!" she squealed. I nodded.

"That's great Trish." she noticed that I seemed off.

"Hey Ally, what's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing, I just have a really bad headache." I said. Trish felt my forehead.

"You have a fever Ally." she said. "Lie down." she instructed.

"I'm fine Trish." I said.

"I don't want you throwing up all over your prom dress." she said.

"I'm not going." I simply stated.

"What?!" Trish asked.

"I'm not going." I repeated.

"Why not?!" she asked.

"Austin's going with Kira." I said.

"He dumped you?! That little-"

"Woah language." I said.

"Sorry. But why did Austin break up with you?" she asked more calmly.

"We didn't. He's just going to prom with Kira to save our relationship..." I said. She nodded.

"It wouldn't be the same if you aren't there." she said.

"I know, but we're having our own special prom." I whispered. She giggled.

"Okay Ally, have fun!" she said. I smiled.

"I will." I said. She gave me a hug and we went back to fixing her dress.

* * *

When it was finally time for her to go, I took some pictures of her and Dez.

"Cutie pies." I said, making them blush. The doorbell rang and I opened it. It was Austin.

"Hey Ally." he said, leaning down to give me a kiss.

"Hey Austin, where's Kira?" I asked.

"I'm meeting her there, but I'm not sure if I want to go..." he said. I put a hand on his arm.

"Just go, for me?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes.

"...Fine. But for you Ally. I'll see you later." he said. I smiled and then looked down. I was still in my PJ's, and I blushed.

"See you later Austin." I said.

"Bye Ally." he said. He pulled me into a hug and then grudgingly let go.

* * *

When everyone finally left, I sat down on the couch and watched some TV. I almost fell asleep but then I heard the bell ring. I opened it and to my surprise I found Elliot standing there in a tuxedo. He was carrying some flowers in his hand.

"E-Elliot? What are you doing here?" I asked. Elliot took in a deep sigh.

"Listen Ally, I'm really sorry for breaking your heart, just let me apologize." he said."I made a speech for you." he added. I sighed and stepped outside, closing the door behind me.

"Ally, ever since I realized I hurt you, I felt really bad and I wanted to apologize. I always had feelings for you, and I would always try my best to impress you, like in third grade when I made you a macaroni necklace..." he began. I laughed.

"I remember that." I said.

"And I also remember how I could remember every single fact about you. Like your favorite color is red, you love cloud watching, you have a pet bird, and that you have a celebrity crush on Daniel Radcliffe." he said. I blushed."I'm so sorry Ally, just give me one chance, I want to make it up to you." he said. "Will you go to prom with me?" he asked. I almost stopped breathing.

"Elliot..." I began.

"No Ally, don't. I know you don't want to... It was worth a shot." Elliot sighed and walked down the porch steps.

"Elliot, wait." I said. He turned around, a hopeful look on his face. "I forgive you." I said. He grinned and walked up the porch steps and gave me a hug. When he pulled away, he looked at me and I looked at him. I felt myself lean in and my eyes droop closed. I gave him a kiss, and we stayed like that for a long time.

NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! WHAT ABOUT AUSTIN?! voices in my head started screaming, but I didn't pull away. Once we did, however, I felt extremely guilty and Elliot could tell.

"Ally..." he said. I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

"Just... Just go Elliot." I said. He slowly walked away and I walked inside and closed the door. I started crying like mad. I just kissed the guy who broke my heart... I forgave him even though he hurt me so much... Why...? I sat on the couch and just stared at the ceiling. Eventually I started singing.

"When she was just a girl, she expected the world...  
But it flew away from he reach, so she ran away in her sleep..."

As soon as those words escaped my lips I fell asleep.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

I walked inside the gym with my arm locked with Kira's. I felt nauseous. It just didn't feel right. I was here with a girl who forced me to go with her when the girl I really loved was staying at home watching reruns of Friends. I let out a deep breath.

"Something wrong?" Kira asked, though I could tell she didn't really care.

"Yes. I want to be with Ally." I said. As soon as I said it I regretted it. Kira looked at me and I saw the anger in her eyes.

"She's a nobody Austin." she said.

"Not to me, she's the whole world to me." I said. Kira huffed and then stayed silent for a while. A slow song played on and she grinned creepily. She pulled me to the dance floor, and we started dancing. I kept myself as far way from her as possible but she kept pulling me closer. She must have had enough of this because she grabbed my tie and pulled me down and kissed me. Full on the lips. It took me a minute to understand what was going on but once I realized what was happening I pulled away immediately.

"Stop." I said. I started walking out the door.

"Don't make me tell them your secret." she said.

"Go ahead, I don't care. In fact, I'll tell it myself. I LOVE ALLY." I shouted. The room fell silent, the music died down. "All of you guys have been being jerks to Ally, but she's a human too. I love her and I would be here with her, but because of all of you, I couldn't! She loves me and I LOVE HER." I said. Kira stood there, staring at me. I walked out but then she stopped me.

"I'm s-sorry Austin. I didn't mean to hurt you or Ally... I was so selfish and conceited that I didn't care about your feelings for her." she said. I pushed past her. I started heading to Trish's place to find Ally. It was a long and cold walk, but I had to do it. I had to tell her what happened. I know it'd hurt her and make her angry with me, but I need to let her know.

When I finally reached Trish's house, I saw Ally standing outside, still in her pajamas. She stood there, looking at me, guilt in both of our eyes.  
"I have to tell you something." we both said. Then I took a deep sigh. Tonight was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Song used- Paradise by Coldplay**


	17. Let the games begin

Chapter 17

(Ally's P.O.V.)

I opened the door to Trish's house and both me and Austin stepped inside. The T.V. was left on and I turned it off. I pushed aside a bowl of popcorn and I made room for both of us to sit down on the couch. I sat down on one edge of the couch and Austin sat down on the other.

"I-I'll go first..." I began. I was nervous all right, but I had Austin here to comfort me, whether he hated me or not. "W-well Elliot came over, a-and he asked me to go to prom with him. I said no, but I forgave him. A-and then we... We um... We kissed." I said the last part quickly. Austin's eyes were filled with anger, but they quickly drained away.

"Did you like the kiss?" he simply asked. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. But I don't know what came over me." I said. Austin nodded like he was perfectly fine with it, but our relationship was hanging by a thread right now. A very, very loose thread. I scooted a little closer to Austin, and he did the same. Austin cleared his throat.

"Um, well Kira forced me to dance with her... And then she kissed me." he began. I could feel my anger and jealousy coming over me, but once he told me the rest, it was just anger and hurt.

"I had to tell them that we were together, and once I did... I left." The minute he said that the loose thread that our relationship was hanging by had broke.

"Austin, the only reason we are doing all of this is to keep it all a secret!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry Ally! But I had to before Kira would go and kiss me again! And what about Elliot? What, did you just go kiss him out of the blue?!" Austin shouted.

"I didn't mean to kiss him Austin! I told you I didn't know what came into me!" I said.

"Yeah, well why don't you go to him again and you can kiss all you want!" Austin said.

"Is that what this whole argument is about? Kissing? I'm mad because you told our secret!" I said.

"I HAD TO! Kira wouldn't leave me alone!"

"NEITHER WOULD ELLIOT!" I said.

"Why don't you just go over to Elliot then huh?" Austin asked.

"Fine. Go have fun at your stupid prom!" I said. I stormed up the stairs into a spare bedroom. Trish had asked her parents for a place where I could stay, in case of Tomas acting up again. I slammed the door shut and I started crying into a pillow.

* * *

I heard some footsteps come into the room after thirty minutes. "Ally?" Trish asked. I looked up from my pillow, my eyes red. "Ally, what happened? I came home and found Austin sitting by the couch, not saying a word, and I come up and see you here. Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"I'm pretty sure this whole thing is over." I said.

"It's not Ally, trust me. All you've gotta do is go downstairs." she said.

"But he's downstairs." I said.

"Stop acting like a five year old Ally, just go." Trish spoke, and after a long time of arguing between me and her I finally gave up. Trish is really good with arguing. I slowly headed downstairs and I saw Dez sitting on the couch talking quietly to Austin. When I finally reached the last step Austin looked at me. His eyes were just as red as mine were. Trish pushed me along until I was sitting down on the couch next to him. I sat as far as I could from Austin and didn't look at him.

"Okay you guys. What the hell happened?" Dez asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Me neither." Austin said.

"Cut the crap. Tell me what happened." Dez said. He looked over to Austin as if he was telling him to go first.

"I did something that I shouldn't have, and she got mad at me." he said. Dez looked at me. He nodded as if he was telling him to go on. "I told everyone that we were dating and then she got upset." Austin finished. "And also a few minor things..." he added. Dez looked at him.

"Tell me those 'minor' things." It got pretty uncomfortable.

"I'd rather not." Austin said. Dez looked at me then. I cleared my throat.

"Um... Austin and Kira kissed and so did me and... Elliot." I said. Dez's eyes widened.

"Oh." he said. Trish started talking.

"Guys, love is all about forgiving and forgetting. You've both got to do that." I shook my head.

"No Trish. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore. I'm going home." I said. I went upstairs and got my suitcase and packed everything up as I headed out.

"Ally wait!" Trish said. I stopped."If you don't want to be miserable-"

"I already am miserable Trish, thanks to my mom and Tomas." I said. I opened the door and headed down the porch steps. It was raining and I was mentally slapping myself for forgetting to bring a coat. I tugged the suitcase behind me, and I started walking towards home. Then, just as it seemed to get better, it got worse. It started raining harder and I couldn't see anything. I stopped and opened my suitcase, looking for a hoodie because it was freezing cold. I heard something come near me, and then a second later I was on the ground. It was dead quiet. I could still hear the rain. Drip, drip, drip. I closed my eyes and started to imagine the perfect life... Because it seemed like this life was going to end.

* * *

_I was dressed in a pink gown, and my hair was tied up. I looked out the window and saw some birds. "Princess Ally?" someone called. I looked over and saw Dez there, dressed like a jester. _

_"Hi Dezmond." I said. He smiled and tried to entertain me with some jokes, but it didn't work. I headed down the grand staircase and saw my mother there, standing next to her was Austin, and my father. "Father." I said. I gave him a hug. I saw someone appear out of the shadows, it was Tomas. He was dressed as a butler._

_ "May I serve you, princess?" he asked._

_ "A water please." I said. He nodded and head off. Then my mother came and took my hands. _

_"Allyson..." she said in a dreamy voice. She led me over to Austin and then placed my hands on his. _

_"Hey Ally." Austin said._

_ "Hey Austin." I smiled and a second later we were dancing. _

_"You're better than the last time we danced." Austin said. _

_"Thank you." I said. _

_"No problem." he answered. Then, the music slowed down and me and Austin were staring directly into each others eyes, and then Austin placed his lips onto mine._

* * *

"Ally!" I heard someone shout. Their voice filled with panic. "No, no, no no no!" They kept shouting. I opened my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. They stopped and looked at me.

"Thank God you're alive!" Austin said. He gave me a huge hug.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"On someone's lawn." he answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I just saved you from getting hit by a car." Austin said.

"Wait, you were following me?" I asked. He nodded guiltily.

"I had no other choice. I wanted to make sure you got home safe. Good thing I did or you would've been lying on the floor. Dead as a doorbell." he said. I laughed lightly.

"It's doornail." I answered.

"Whatever." Austin said. He helped my get up and then got my suitcase for me. "I'm pretty sure nothing fell out." Austin said. I reached over to grab it.

"It's okay. I got it." he assured me. I then felt something on my back. It was Austin's leather jacket.

"Keep it Ally. You look better in it than I do." he said. I blushed, glad he couldn't see it.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you." I said.

"It's okay. I was stupid." he said.

"No, you weren't. It was a hard decision." I said.

"I'm still sorry." he said.

"I forgive you." I whispered.

"What?" Austin asked.

"I forgive you." I repeated louder. He stopped.

"Oh. I forgive you too." he said. I smiled.

"Good." I said. I was secretly hoping we'd be a couple again but I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"So um, Kira called..." Austin began.

"Just go out with her already. You guys are really cute together." I said. He was silent.

"It was for you." he said after a minute.

"Oh." I said. After that we remained silent.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

"Just go out with her already. You guys are really cute together." those words played back in my head over and over. We stopped talking and instead we were walking quietly. I wasn't sure if we had officially broken up or not, but I now knew we were. She just pretended that this never even happened. She just forgave and all of a sudden forgot it ever happened. So I had to forget too. We finally reached Ally's house and I gave her her suitcase.

"Thanks Austin." she said.

"No problem." I said. I looked at her for a minute, then looked at her lips and then walked off the steps.

"Bye Ally." I said.

(Ally's P.O.V.)

"Bye Austin." I called. Nobody was home. Mom and Tomas had left for the rest of the month. They planned on looking for a house together, and they decided to stay at a friend's house. I locked the door and sat down. When I did, I sat on the couch and put my hands on my head. When Austin helped me, I had the urge to kiss him, but he just left. I noticed him peek at my lips and I did the same. I was about to lean in but he then walked away. He just pretended that we never had been together.

Fine Austin, if this is how you want to play, so be it. I thought.


	18. The End is only the Beginning

Chapter 18

It's all fun and games to me. That's just what life is. Fun and games. Sure, some people that play this 'game' of life are a little too competitive about winning while others are laid back and taking it slow. I guess I wouldn't fit into THAT category. After all, I was waiting until this 'game' was over and my life would actually begin. Now that everything had been settled between us two, we decided that it was best if we had nothing to do with each other for a while. Whenever we passed each other in the halls, or even when we were standing on the lunch line together, all of that space that was usually filled with chattiness and liveliness was gone. Our lives had returned to normal. And that meant that he'd go back to 'them', didn't it? Of course some things had changed...

Brooke and Dallas were now together. I guess that was a good thing, since we all were waiting for them to. Apparently they got together at prom, because Brooke was upset that her date had dumped her, and then Dallas asked to dance with her. When they were dancing, Dallas had kissed her and then he told her that he loved her and asked her out.

Also, Cassidy and Oliver had broken up now too. Oliver had decided that he needed some space from her because she was too clingy. Every-time I hear that I can't help laughing. Cassidy is like the girl who has a boyfriend and then dumps him like three days later, it's funny to find that she is too 'clingy'.

Oh, Kira also became a close friend of mine. She's actually really nice and sweet when she isn't crazy about a guy. She also left Cassidy. She said she was sick and tired of her always coming and ruining everything for everyone.

* * *

I walked over to my table and sat down with Trish, Dez, and Kira. We were back to being our nobody selves. People would occasionally look at us but then they'd turn around again. I took out a bag of cereal and started to eat some when Kira tapped my shoulder. I looked over at her and she pointed behind me, I turned around and saw Austin towering above me.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. I nodded slowly and walked out of the cafeteria near the janitor's closet.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know it may be a little too late for this, but I love you." he said. I froze for a second but then spoke up.

"Love is too strong of a word. Use like instead." I said.

"Fine. I like you Ally." Austin said. I smiled.

"I like you too." we stood there for a minute smiling at each other when Austin took my hand.

"Like pieces of a puzzle." he said, looking at our interlocked hands once again.

"Yup." I said.

"So why don't we pretend that nothing ever happened and go back to being friends?" Austin suggested.

"I'm sorry Austin, but I can't forget about that. But I can try to be your friend." I said.

"That's good enough for me." Austin said. I took my hand out from his grip and then put them in my pockets.

"So," I started as we walked back into the cafeteria. "How's life?" I asked.

"Don't even get me started." Austin said. I grinned. We were back to being just good old friends, and I couldn't be any happier.

* * *

"Austin, seriously! Stop being a lazy ass and help me clean up the store!" I shouted.

"I don't want to!" he said. I groaned. He was still a little kid by heart. It had been two months since the whole incident had happened and we were still trying to forget about it, even though we kept on being reminded of it every time we looked at each other.

"Seriously Austin! Please help me! Please!" I said, stretching the 'please'. I also did my best impression of the puppy dog eyes.

"You know I taught you how to do that right?" Austin asked. I frowned.

"Just help me." I said, quietly.

"Fine. But I'm getting paid right?" he asked. I started chasing him with a broom all the way up to the music room. I ran inside the room and Austin was standing in a corner. "Have mercy Ally!" he begged. He started to run but then banged into me and we both fell, me on top of him.

"Got you." I whispered. He smirked, and then looked at me in the eyes. He reached up and gave me a kiss, and wrapped his arms around me. When we pulled away, his arms were still around me. "I love you Ally. Not like, I mean love." he said.

"I love you too Austin." I said. We got up and I reached for my broom and handed it to Austin. "Here." I said.

"How about a kiss for every chore I help out with?" Austin asked.

"No." I said.

"Two?" he asked, with his puppy dog eyes. I eventually gave in

"Fine." I said. He smirked.

"If I knew doing chores were this fun I'd have done it a long time ago." he said. I slapped his arm lightly.

"Then start doing them." I said.

"Okay. Love you." he said, as he headed downstairs.

"Love you too." I said.

You know, I think I always had loved Austin, from the minute I met him. He stole my heart and I'm glad he did.

* * *

**(A/N)**

**So, this is the end. I want to cry. It's too sad! But... IM MAKING A SEQUEL! EEEEP! Just when you think it's about to end, it's only the beginning of what will come! Stay tuned my little Auslly-Gators! :)**


End file.
